1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to computer mainframe housings, and more particularly, the present invention relates to a personal computer mainframe housing which includes various flat panels and a front panel, and which can be conveniently alternatively arranged into a horizontal or vertical configuration.
2. Description of the Prior Art
According to conventional structures, the mainframe housing of a personal computer is generally comprised of a substantially U-shaped top cover plate covering a substantially U-shaped bottom plate, a front panel, and other parts. The top cover plate and the bottom plate are not interchangeable and are made separately. Because the parts are not interchangeable, their manufacturing cost is relatively expensive. When assembled, a mainframe housing is fixed for horizontal or vertical operation according to its original design. For forming a horizontal computer mainframe housing, the parts of a vertical computer mainframe housing are useless. Still another disadvantage of the conventional structures of computer maninframe housings is that they are difficult to assemble and disassemble because they use screws to fasten parts together.